toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atazistan
Atazistan, officially known as the Atazi Republic, is a country in the far southeastern Toy Islands. The capital city is Siahkou, and according to a census conducted in 2014, the population is estimated to be 32,102,490. Atazistan is a democratic, secular republic with multiple political parties. Atazistan is bordered by two countries; Carronlera to the west, and Merihobu and Mohiba to the north. In modern times, Atazistan has been known for its policy of non-alignment in major conflicts. The country did not participate as a belligerent of the Second World War, and during the Cold War was a part of the Non-Aligned Movement. In 2004, Atazistan was invaded and defeated by the Kingdom of Loiwik, which later became Natural Green Land. Under Natish rule, Atazistan was the site of the most active insurgent movements in the newly conquered Natish territories. Atazistan regained its independence after the SNA-NGL War of 2014. The economy of Atazistan is highly diversified, although mostly centred around manufacturing and resource extraction. The economy is a mixed market one, with the government typically avoiding intervention unless the national economy is in a crisis. Atazistan's biggest economic partners are other southern Toy Islands states and the Tabi'atstani bloc. Ethnic Atazis make up the bulk of the Atazi population, with Kuvvetlers comprising the largest minority group. Most of the country is Muslim, although freedom of religion is enshrined in the Atazi constitution. The official language and lingua franca of Atazistan is Farsi Persian, although other dialects are spoken within the country. English is also spoken by many members of the population, particularly in urban areas, and signs in cities are often displayed in both Farsi and English. History Prehistory Write the first section of your page here. Medieval era Second World War Atazistan declared neutrality upon the beginning of the Second World War on the 1st September 1939, and benefited by selling raw materials to both sides of the conflict. Cold War Preferring not to get drawn into the conflicts between the Western and Eastern Blocs, Atazistan joined the Non-Aligned Movement in 1964. Loiwikese rule and return to independence On the 5th January 2005, the Kingdom of Loiwik declared war against the Independent Republic of Atazistan. This came after a series of Loiwikese invasions of Fenaumauma'a, Jauhdaerah, Ankinngoa, and Carronlera. The first Loiwikese troops landed 250 km south of the port city of Saqqiz on the 8th January, where they met ferocious resistance from an Atazi forward defensive position. By the 23rd March, the invasion was practically over, with Loiwikese forces taking control of all major Atazi settlements, and Atazi resistance being reduced to a guerrilla movement operating from the various mountain ranges across the country. Modern era Geography and climate Much of Atazistan is arid and mountainous, although forests do exist in the country. Politics Political parties Atazistan has a functioning multi-party system, with a wide variety of political parties being involved in national politics. Law and justice Law enforcement in Atazistan comes under the Ministry of Internal Affairs, which directs the National Police of the Atazi Republic. Separate from the Ministry of Internal Affairs is the National Intelligence Agency, the country's main intelligence organisation. Foreign relations Atazistan is not formally aligned with any of the four traditional major power blocs in the Toy Islands, but maintains good relations with Tabi'atstan. Military The Armed Forces of the Atazi Republic are the military of Atazistan, which is split into three branches, the Army, Navy, and Air Force. In total, the armed forces have some 383,890 men under their command, including both active and reserve troops. Owing to the fact that the current military was formed from the People's Army of Atazistan and other revolutionary groups that fought during the SNA-NGL War, the military is known to hold left-wing and Marxist tendencies. Apart from the regular armed forces, there are four government paramilitaries; the Atazi National Guard, the Internal Troops, the Akhavan, and the Atazistan Coast Guard. Administrative divisions Atazistan comprises three provinces; Amsharstan, Kosishar, and Manehan. Economy The Atazi economy is primarily built around mining and heavy industry. The country is rich in metals and mineral resources, including rare earth minerals. Exports to Toy Islands states are primarily shipped out of Saqqiz and Ranourd, whilst exports for countries outside the region are mostly handled in either Haneh or Siahkou, the capital city. The Atazi machine industry produces a wide range of goods, from heavy industrial machinery such as turbines and machines for steel production to home appliances. Atazi consumer electronics and home appliances are sold in large numbers to the Tabi'atstani bloc, where there is high demand for such goods. Atazistan is a major steel producer, and exports many metals such as copper and bauxite ore. The country also has its own facilities for metal processing, and is able to produce its own aluminium. Despite Atazistan's mineral wealth, it does not have economically viable sources of oil, and is reliant on Parsahbiritese and Tabi'atstani fuel shipments. Because of this, most of the electricity in Atazistan is produced in coal power plants. The shipbuilding industry is another major part of the Atazi economy, and Atazistan has 82 active shipyards. Atazistan is most well known for building large merchant vessels, although it also produces yachts and various other pleasure craft. Agriculture in Atazistan is primarily grown to fulfil domestic demands. Atazistan does export tea and saffron, the country's two primary cash crops, which are an important source of income. After achieving independence, Atazistan has been able to secure foreign loans in the way of US$1,882.5 million from China, US$50 million from the Swiss Agency for Development and Cooperation, and US$1,921.3 million from Tabi'atstan. Demographics The majority of the population of the Atazi Republic is made up of ethnic Atazis (77.22%). 21.8% of the population is made up of Kuvvetlers, who make are a minority ethnic group native to Atazistan. The remaining 0.98% are made up of other ethnic minorities, mainly diaspora populations from other countries in the Toy Islands. Atazistan is overwhelmingly Muslim, with 96.8% of the population following Sunni Islam. The remaining 3.2% is primarily made up of small numbers of Shia Muslims, Christians, and Zoroastrians. The Atazi constitution protects the rights for freedom of religion and conscience, and the country is a secular state. Farsi Persian is the official language of the Atazi Republic, although most of the population speak various Atazi dialects on a day-to-day basis. The Atazi languages are also classified as Indo-Iranian, but are not entirely mutually intelligible with Farsi. The Kuvvetlers minority speak their own language, Kuvvetçe, a Turkic language, although the use of this language is restricted by the Atazi government. Culture Category:States Category:Atazistan